kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate
Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate (仮面ライダーＷ（ダブル） FOREVER AtoZ／運命のガイアメモリ, Kamen Raidā Daburu Fōebā: Ē tu Zetto/Unmei no Gaia Memori) is the second film adaptation of the Kamen Rider W television series, released in Japanese theaters on August 7, 2010. It was filmed in 3-D, making it the first feature length 3-D film in the Kamen Rider Series. The film's main guest star is Mitsuru Matsuoka of the band SOPHIA as the film's antagonist Kamen Rider Eternal. Other guest stars include Genki Sudo and Aya Sugimoto. Kamen Rider W Forever was released as a double feature with the Tensou Sentai Goseiger film Epic on the Movie. The catchphrase for the movie is "W Forever - Betting the survival of Futo, Fight!" (Wよ永遠に―風都の存亡を賭けて、戦え!, Daburu yo eien ni - Fūto no sonbō o kakete, tatakae!). At a press conference to promote the film, Matsuoka stated that he would like to have a spin-off television series or film focusing on the characters of NEVER some time after the next television series Story Set between Kamen Rider W episodes 44 and 45, the film focuses on the invasion of Futo City by the Special Mercenary Force "NEVER" led by a man named Katsumi Daido. NEVER has discovered the existence of Foundation X's T2 (Type 2) Gaia Memories — 26 next-generation Gaia Memories created by Foundation X based on the Gaia Memories used by the Kamen Riders. After he steals the Eternal Memory, Daido leads NEVER, his top six members using T2 Gaia Memories to assume Dopant forms, in an assault on the city to gather the T2 Gaia Memories scattered across the city. Assisted by Interpol investigator Maria S. Cranberry, Shotaro's investigation into NEVER leads to Philip being captured by the terrorist group in Futo's darkest moment as Futo's Kamen Riders prepare for a final battle. Synopsis After picking up the T2 Gaia Memories from fellow Foundation X agent Jun Kazu, Tabata leaves Futo via an Apache helicopter to his group's base of operations. Unbeknownst to him, he is being tailed by a Hercules cargo plane before a young man leaps out of it and into the helicopter. The man takes the briefcase and uses the T2 Gaia Memory with the letter E to transform into a caped Kamen Rider Eternal as Tabata activates the suitcase's self destruct. Surviving the blast as it causes the helicopter to explode, the Rider lands back in cargo plane where his accomplices are waiting as the other 25 T2 Gaia Memories to rain down on Futo. Sometime later, as rain has postponed the reopening of Futo Tower which he and others were to attend, Philip is in a nearby park reading a book from the Gaia Library. Seeing a mother and her son, he feels a bit sad since his last encounter with Shroud. Soon, Philip sees the IceAge and Violence Dopants attacking, surprised as their Gaia Memories were destroyed in the past. He holds them off until a woman bearing a striking resemblance to Shroud arrives and to support him before Shotaro arrives. Together, they are able to transform Kamen Rider Double. As Kamen Rider Double fights the IceAge and Violence Dopants, Kamen Rider Accel has come across the Nasca and Weather Dopants. Upon defeating them, he finds their unbroken Gaia Memories to be of the same design as his own. In Double's fight against the other two Dopants, an attack causes a wall to crumble putting the mother and child in danger. However, a mysterious green Dopant saves the mother and child, allowing Double to assume LunaJoker and defeats his opponents with the Joker Strange Maximum Drive, revealing them to be Watcherman and Santa-chan who explain they found the Gaia Memories which forcefully entered their bodies before they are dropped them off at a free clinic. Back at the office, Shotaro, Ryu, Philip, and Akiko examine the four Gaia Memories, realizing that they are much different than normal. By then, the woman who helped earlier walks into the office and introduces herself as Maria S. Cranberry, an international criminal investigator who has been tracking the terrorist cell called "NEVER", super soldiers developed by a Museum/Foundation X collaboration that went rogue and want the T2 Gaia Memories, which are very refined versions of standard Gaia Memories. However, they only managed to acquire one while the rest are scattered throughout Futo searching for their appropriate users. As Philip remains with Maria, thinking she is Shroud, the others go out to find the remaining T2 Gaia Memories. When Shotaro goes to his informants Queen & Elizabeth, Elizabeth reveals that she has found the T2 Accel, Key, and Bird Memories. Queen also reveals that she has found the T2 Queen Memory, throwing it into the street when it tries to take her over. But a female motorcyclist, Reika Hanehara, picks up the Queen Memory as Shotaro attempts to talk her out of using it. However, Reika reveals herself as a member of NEVER as she presents the T2 Heat Memory, using it to become the Heat Dopant and attacking Shotaro before he calls Philip to become Double. But as the Kamen Rider chases the Heat Dopant on the HardBoilder, it catches the attention of NEVER member Kyosui Izumi, becoming the Luna Dopant with the T2 Luna Memory to conjure Masquerade Dopants to cover his comrade's escape. Double then is ambushed by NEVER's Gozo Domoto, who fights the Kamen Rider before finding the T2 Metal Memory and becomes the Metal Dopant. Though assuming CycloneTrigger to take out the Metal Dopant with the Trigger Aerobuster Maximum Drive, Double is outmatched when the Heat and Luna Dopants join in the fray. Double is nearly defeated until the mysterious green Dopant allows them to escape. Back at the detective agency, the group discovers that they have collected 19 of the T2 Gaia Memories before Philip gets an urgent call on his Stag Phone from Maria, requesting that they bring all of the Gaia Memories they have found to a designated location. However, it turns out to be a trap set up by the leader of NEVER Katsumi Daido as Maria admits that she was actually the scientist who created NEVER, revealing it to stand for "NECRO-OVER" as its members are actually revived corpses. Angered at being deceived, further more when Daido tells him that they are very much alike, Philip uses the Fang Memory to become Kamen Rider Double FangJoker. Daido, however, pulls out the T2 Eternal Memory and inserts it into his Lost Driver to become Kamen Rider Eternal and overpowers Double as Ryu becomes Accel to fight NEVER's sniper Ken Ashihara after he uses the T2 Trigger Memory to transform into the Trigger Dopant. Even when Shotaro and Philip become CycloneJoker Xtreme, they and Accel are powerless against their respective opponents. Tired of the distraction, Eternal activates his Eternal Requiem Maximum Drive, negating all non-T2 Gaia Memories and leaving the other Kamen Riders powerless. Though Maria uses the T2 Cyclone Memory to become the green Dopant, the Cyclone Dopant, to save Akiko from the Trigger Dopant, she gives Eternal the group's T2 Gaia Memories before NEVER regroups and takes over Futo Tower during its reopening ceremony. As the Kamen Riders take refuge in the woods to recover from the battle, Ryu picks up a television broadcast on his Beetle Phone and the gang learn that NEVER is offering ten billion yen to anyone who can give them the last T2 Gaia Memory that they are missing: the J Memory. This in turn causes anarchy with anyone with a Gaia Memory trying to come forward to claim the reward. To make matters worse, Shotaro and Philip fight over how they could have trusted Maria, causing Philip to run off before he is knocked out by an attacker. Returning to the agency, Shotaro reminisces of the days when he worked for his boss Sokichi Narumi when Kamen Rider Skull appears in the office. Shotaro tries to apologize for not living up to his expectations but Skull says nothing. Skull takes off his Lost Driver and leaves it on a table in the office, before turning to the door as the transformation ends and he disappears. Shotaro walks over to inspect the Lost Driver when Reika Hanehara appears in the office to kill him. He takes the Lost Driver and tries to fight back, but she easily overpowers him. She transforms into the Heat Dopant again and burns Shotaro, sending him flying over his desk when he finds a hole in the floor and finds the object that made the hole in his ceiling earlier. The Heat Dopant tells him to prepare to die, but Shotaro instead tells her that it is time for her to count her crimes as he puts on the Lost Driver and inserts the T2 Joker Memory into it, transforming him into Kamen Rider Joker. The fight moves to a nearby creek where the Heat Dopant can no longer use her fire-based attacks. Joker uses the opportunity to use his Rider Kick Maximum Drive on the Heat Dopant, knocking her out. When Philip awakes later, he finds himself hooked up to a strange device in Futo Tower which Daido explains to be a Ex Bicker that will enable him to counter Futo with the all 26 T2 Gaia Memories and remold the his image full of fellow Necro-Overs. Elsewhere, Shotaro finds Ryu with Akiko as they decide that they must go to Futo Tower to save Philip and defeat NEVER, saying their farewells to Akiko under the assumption that it could end up a suicide mission. The Luna Dopant notices their approach and sends several Masquerade Dopants to attack. Shotaro transforms into Kamen Rider Joker and gets into the tower while Ryu manages to muster using the Engine Blade to hold off the Dopants as well as Izumi and Ashihara. Facing the Metal Dopant, Joker manages to use his Rider Punch Maximum Drive to defeat him before arriving to NEVER's control center with Philip hooked up to the Ex Bicker and Eternal waiting. The two fight until Reika appears in the control center, bloodied and bruised, asking why she is suddenly feeling so strange. Eternal responds by saying she weak, and pushes her aside as she dissolves away into dust. Eternal explains that when a Necro-Over is hit by a Maximum Drive they will crumble away into dust, as Domoto dissolves away outside. Joker continues to fight Eternal, but Joker is no match for Eternal as he is knocked down and reverted back to Shotaro. Daido takes out the Zone Memory and activates it, sending every T2 Gaia Memory into the Ex Bicker and activating the device which will send out a wave of energy that will turn everyone into Necro-Overs, but this will cause their deaths because they are not enhanced like Daido is. Philip enters the Gaia Library to attempt to change the T2 Eternal Memory to deactivate its control on the other Gaia Memories, but is interrupted by Daido before Shotaro holds him back, allowing Philip to reactivate all of the Gaia Memories. Maria comes in, revealing that she is to blame for what is happening because she used the Necro-Over process on her own son who died: Katsumi Daido. She injects him with a serum, causing him to begin to dissolve away like the other Necro-Overs. Daido shoots Maria in the stomach and takes the serum and escapes. Shotaro frees Philip and scatters all of the T2 Gaia Memories, ending the reaction but leaving all of the Necro-Over energy in the Futo Tower. Philip speaks to Maria and asks why she did not tell them the truth. She replies that she wanted to love Philip as if he was her son, but knew she could not so only lied to give them hope. Philip thanks her, saying that he will pretend to be her son to pay back the favor. Maria smiles and thanks him for being her son with her last breath. Philip, crying, tells Shotaro that they must stop Daido who has escaped to the outside and has attempted to stabilize his condition. Shotaro and Philip confront him, saying that they will stop him as they transform into Kamen Rider Double while Daido transforms into Kamen Rider Eternal. of Kamen Rider OOO]] Elsewhere, Ashihara and Izumi assume their Dopant forms, the former fighting Accel before he is defeated by Accel Trial while the latter runs off to help Eternal and gives him time to escape while he personally battles Kamen Rider Double. But during the fight, a strange red coin rolls up to Double's foot. Double picks it up as a young man named Eiji Hino appears and decides to fight the Luna Dopant out of interest though stating that the Luna Dopant is not a "Greeed". Using the red coin with two others, Eiji transforms into Kamen Rider OOO and holds the Luna Dopant at bay as Double goes after Eternal. Switching from Tatoba Combo to his Takakiriba form, OOO places Taka, Tora, and Cheetah Cell Medals into his Medajalibur sword to destroy the Dopant. Using the HardTurbuler, Kamen Rider Double catches up to Kamen Rider Eternal at the top of Futo Tower and fights him in his 9 basic forms before transforming into CycloneJoker Xtreme to deliver a final blow. However, Eternal uses the Zone Memory once more to summon every T2 Gaia Memory onto his Memory Slots, increasing his power. Eternal activates his Never Ending Hell Maximum Drive, sending the blades of the Futo Tower onto Kamen Rider Double and Double falls to the ground, seemingly lifeless. All of the friends Shotaro and Philip have made along the way are watching the events unfold, and Akiko prays for the two to be alive. A gale blows through Futo and the blades of the Futo Tower slow their fall. The wind blows through the Xtreme Memory, transforming CycloneJoker Xtreme into CycloneJoker Gold Xtreme, growing wings and turning the Crystal Server gold. Kamen Rider Double ascends through the debris towards Kamen Rider Eternal who sends his energy into a single blast of energy straight at Double. Double activates his Double Xtreme Maximum Drive, flying through the deadly energy and straight through Eternal. In his last breath, Katsumi Daido curses Kamen Rider Double and says that Philip is still a monster. Shotaro retorts back that Philip is not a monster, but he is Kamen Rider Double. Eternal is destroyed in a massive fireball as everyone cheers on. Later, everyone celebrates the defeat of NEVER, watching the fireworks from the intended reopening ceremonies of Futo Tower, which will now have to be repaired. Characters Riders *And Introducing Internet spin-off films As started with ''Kamen Rider Kiva'', to promote Double Forever a series of Internet shorts will be produced that show a comedic side to the aspects of the film. Titled Net Movie Kamen Rider Double Forever: The A to Z 26 Rapid-Succession Roars of Laughter (ネット版 仮面ライダーダブル FOREVER AtoZで爆笑26連発, Nettoban Kamen Raidā Daburu Fōebā: Ē tu Zetto de Bakushō 26 Renpatsu?), the films will total 26 shorts released every Friday beginning July 16, 2010. There will be five different formats for the web movies: Artistic Taste Battle in the Narumi Detective Agency (絵心バトルIN鳴海探偵事務所, Egokoro Batoru IN Narumi Tantei Jimusho?) where drawings are compared, Shroud Opened a Kamen Rider Academy For Me... Student Akiko (シュラウドの私が仮面ライダーアカデミーを開いたら・・・生徒亜樹子, Shuraudo no Atashi ga Kamen Raidā Akademī o Hiraitara... Seito Akiko?) where Kamen Rider designs are examined, Professor Jinno and Assistant Makura's Gaia Memory Research (刃野博士と真倉助手のガイアメモリ研究所, Jinno-hakase to Makura-joshu no Gaia Memori Kenkyūjo?) where different Gaia Memories (such as Bean and Queen) are tested out, The Revenge Talk in Kirihiko's Room (霧彦の部屋THEトークリベンジ, Kirihiko no Heya THE Tōku Ribenji?) where Kirihiko (Yuki Kimisawa) talks to the other antagonists, and Dopant Medical Practitioner: Shinkuro Isaka (ドーパント開業医・井坂深紅郎, Dōpanto Kaigyōi: Isaka Shinkurō?) where Isaka (Tomoyuki Dan) examines Dopant designs. Webisodes The webisodes are listed in alphabetic order of the English letter in their name (which notifies the subject of the episode), with the format noted at the end of the webisode title. Each title is also a parody of an episode title from the series. #'Director A/The Special Stop Timer' (所長Ａ／パパッと止めるタイマー, Shochō Ē/Papatto Tomeru Taimā, Kamen Rider Academy) #'The Doctor is Happy About B/Now, In the Mumbling' (博士が喜ぶＢ／今、モグモグの中で, Hakase ga Yorokobu Bī/Ima, Mogumogu no Naka de, Gaia Memory Research) #'The C Sister/Mystery ClayDoll' (Ｃな妹／ミステリー・クレイドール, Shī na Imōto/Misuterī Kureidōru'', Kirihiko's Room)'' #'D is Here/The Transformatory Magical Body' (Ｄが来ていた／変幻マジカルボディ, Dī ga Kiteita/Hengen Majikaru Bodi, Shinkuro Isaka) #'The Crisis Called E/The Man That Stole Eternity' (Ｅが呼ぶ危機／永遠を盗んだ男, Ī ga Yobu Kiki/Eien o Nusunda Otoko, Kamen Rider Academy) #'The F Brutality/What a Gale!' (Ｆの蛮行／強風なんだ！, Efu no Bankō/Kyōfū Nan da!, Kirihiko's Room) #'The G is Impossible/Bad Picture Paradise' (Ｇは不可能／バッドピクチャーパラダイス, Jī wa Fukanō/Baddo Pikuchā Paradaisu, Artistic Taste Battle) #'The Nightmarish H/Who Is the Drawing Prince?' (悪夢なＨ／絵心王子は誰だ？, Akumu na Aichi/Egokoro Ōji wa Dare da?, Artistic Taste Battle) #'The I is Intolerable/The Fashion Doctor's Style' (Ｉがたまらない／奇人ドクターの流儀, Ai ga Tamaranai/Kijin Dokutā no Ryūgi, Shinkuro Isaka) #'The Pursuit of J/Another Trump Card' (Ｊの追求／もう１つの切り札, Jei no Tsuikyū/Mōhitotsu no Kirifuda, Kamen Rider Academy) #'The K is Drowsy/A Speaking Only Experiment' (Ｋが寝ぼけたもの／あくまでも実験, Kei ga Neboketa Mono/Akumade mo Jikken, Gaia Memory Research) #'Removing a Bad Taste from the L/You Are a Freak' (口直しにＬを／変り種はおまえだ, Kuchinaoshi ni Eru o/Kawaridane wa Omae da, Shinkuro Isaka) #'I Dabble in M/The Drawing Game' (Ｍに手を出すわ／お絵描きで勝負, Emu ni Te o Dasu wa/Oekaki de Shōbu, Artistic Taste Battle) #'Shout at N!/The Calamity with Kazu' (叫べＮよ！／災難は加頭と共に, Sakebe Enu yo!/Sainan wa Kazu to Tomo ni, Kirihiko's Room) #'The O is Shown/That Guy is Named OOO' (現れたＯ／ヤツの名はオーズ, Arawareta Ō/Yatsu no Na wa Ōzu, Kamen Rider Academy) #'The P Trick/Mick has a Bad Hand Habit' (Ｐの悪戯／ミックは手くせが悪い, Pī no Akugi/Mikku wa Tekuse ga Warui, Kirihiko's Room) #'Lovestruck with Q/The Targeted Queen' (デレデレでＱ／狙われたクイーン, Deredere de Kyū/Nerawareta Kuīn', Gaia Memory Research) #'Toward the R/Drawing Better Than Them All' (Ｒの方へ／全てを描き切れ, Āru no Hō e/Subete o Egakikire, Artistic Taste Battle) #'The S Selection/The Recommended Detective' (Ｓの選択／名探偵のオススメ, Esu no Sentaku/Meitantei no Osusume, Kamen Rider Academy) #'The T Doesn't Come Back/The Dead Uncuttable Man' (帰ってこないＴ／死に切れない男, Kaettekonai Tī/Shi ni Kirenai Otoko, Kirihiko's Room) #'The U is a Mystery!/Roundelay' (Ｕのは謎！／輪舞, Yū no wa Nazo!/Rinbu, Gaia Memory Research) #'The V Meatball/Muscle Beast '(肉球のＶ／筋肉獣, Nikukyū no Buī/Kinnikujū, Shinkuro Isaka) #'The W Restraints/Only One Can be a Husband' (Ｗの牽制／婿の座はひとつ, Daburyū no Kensei/Muko no Za wa Hitotsu, Kirihiko's Room) #'Painter X/A Painting of Beneath the Museum' (画伯Ｘ／ミュージアムの絵の下に, Gahaku Ekkusu/Myūjiamu no E no Moto ni, Artistic Taste Battle) #'The Comedy of Y/The Man Searching for Curry' (Ｙの喜劇／カレーを探す男, Uwai no Kigeki/Karē o Sagasu Otoko, Gaia Memory Research) #'Come Here Z!!!/Isaka, Laughs a Lot' (Ｚが来たゼーーッ！／井坂、大いに笑う, Zetto ga Kita zē!!!/Isaka, Ōini Warau, Shinkuro Isaka) Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Cameos * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Joker, Kamen Rider OOO: * Kamen Rider Accel, Kamen Rider Skull: * Kamen Rider Eternal: * Cyclone Dopant: * Luna Dopant: * Heat Dopant: * Trigger Dopant: * Metal Dopant, Kamen Rider Double (sub): * Futo-kun: Theme Song "W" (Ｗ（ダブル）, Daburu?, "Double") *Lyrics & Arrangement: Mitsuru Matsoka *Composition: Keiichi Miyako *Artist: Mitsuru Matsuoka In addition to portraying the character Katsumi Daido, Mitsuru Matsuoka also performs the film's theme song "W" (read as "Double"), which is currently set for release as a CD single and limited edition CD+DVD pack on August 11, 2010. The song's music video features footage from the film interspersed between scenes of Matsuoka singing and scenes of a young boy who has found the Jazz Gaia Memory and is later saved from several Masquerade Dopants by Matsuoka. Picture Gallery 220px-Kamen Rider A to Z.jpg|Promotional poster Trivia *This movie features the first appearance of Kamen Rider OOO. Errors *When Maria is shot, and there are 2 bloodwounds, when Philip is holding her when she's dying, the blood shots are not there. External Links *Film Official site (Japanese) *Film article in Wikipedia Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Kamen Rider Double Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Summer Movies